


Runaway

by SavvyTheMinx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Date, Established Relationship, Like maybe two other people are mention but whatever, M/M, Making Out, Rated teen for some... moments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cutie renjun, hot college boyfriend Jaemin, just go with it ok, look I’m a sucker for Jaemin’s pink hair, punk boyfriend! Jaemin, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyTheMinx/pseuds/SavvyTheMinx
Summary: Sometimes Renjun just wants to run away. When then happens he has Jaemin there.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know something weird? If I’m really embarrassed I’ll start crying. Like for zero reasons. But it’s just like... a reflex. My cheeks get incredibly hot and tears gather at my eyes and it’s the worst. For example a few months back I saw someone that I used to really like, tbh I kinda still like him, and he flirted a little and my friend watched for the car, mf screw her lol, and when I got back in she started teasing me and I had to pull over or we’d crash and die lol. I was so embarrassed. 
> 
> And then last week, I posted the song The Scientist on my ig story and this guy that I don’t like posted a piano cover of it literally an hour later, and literally everyone knows he liked me... I got so embarrassed that I started crying... someone fix me lol. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this.

Renjun sat at his desk, impatient with a steady tap of his pencil on the hard surface in front of him and a bounce in his knee, he counted the seconds meanwhile he prayed silently that the clock would miraculously tic faster despite knowing that it cannot and would never. He barely even completely comprehended the words spoken by the teacher, in fact he didn’t even quite remember the subject class he was in at the moment. All that really processed was the fact that this man was taking far too long for his liking and he just really wanted to leave.

To his left was the annoying sound of gum smacking coming from some obnoxious bleached blonde. He really retained the urge to turn and ask her to stop nicely but he knew his words wouldn’t come out as so and he really couldn’t sit through detention, plus he knew that with his fidgeting and tapping he wasn’t being all that pleasant either. What with his boyfriend waiting patiently for him in the parking lot as proved in the selfie he had received with a pouty face and a heart.  **_Whenever you’re ready baby ♡_** .  Read the message. Yet Renjun was ready hours ago and would’ve gladly skipped the rest of school but his boyfriend began his endless nagging about the importance of education and all that junk. Had he ignored the nagging he would’ve been in for an earful from both his mother and boyfriend.

He opened his phone under his desk and peeked at the selfie one more time. His boyfriend’s cotton candy pink hair was the primary focus of the picture, a color he had expressed his love for only once in the past at the very beginning of their relationship and the older had dyed it that way as a surprise for his recent birthday. Initially he had laughed for 5 minutes straight before pulling the taller in for a kiss. His shiny black lip ring glinted in the sun as he jutted out his bottom lip cutely.And Renjun really just wanted nothing more than to be kissed senseless with those undoubtedly chapped lips that he somehow loved so much.

The whole cutesy picture had Renjun softly snickering to himself at the thought of his manly and tough looking boyfriend taking that picture in public. He couldn’t wait to see him and hug him and kiss him and just be with him.He was far too eager and his impatient huffing and sighing would be the fall of him.

“Mr.Huang! Is there something more interesting under the desk than my lesson?” The teacher’s loud annoying voice snapped him out of his reverie and forced his back into the real world. The real world where there was two minutes to the hour and the bell should be ringing soon.

Renjun could feel the tips of his ears redden as the girl next to him snickered and he could practically hear a guy make fun of him. Being put on the spot in the middle of class was never his, or one would imagine anyone’s, favorite thing. “No sir.”

The teacher proceeded to launch into a whole lecture on the ‘ _disobedience and inadequacy of the recent generations and how they are bound to fail and will be the downfall of society_ ’ which everyone had heard a million times before and started to groan at. And they all had renjun to thank for hearing it for the umpteenth time.

The moment the annoying bell, which Renjun loves so dearly at the moment, rang he sprung out of his chair and ran through the door. He raced through the hall and quickly and quite carelessly threw his books into his locker and out the exit he went.

It was far from impossible to spot his boyfriend. He wore all black and had the brightest hair and palest skin. And, of course, the most blinding smile ever. Today he wore his tattered vans, a dark hoodie with a leather jacket with a playboy bunny decorating it and a pair of skinny jeans, there was a dark surgical mask that he claimed ‘fashion’ sitting on his chin and his pretty dangly earring that he received from a mutual friend hanging in his ear. However his usual smile was replaced with a bored scowl and an almost glare in his eyes. He stared straight ahead and his eyes lightened up when he caught sight of his little boyfriend. Renjun’s stomach erupted with many butterflies a he could feel his heart race. 

But all that stopped when he noticed the girl next to Jaemin. She was another face in Renjun’s biology class. She had a short bob with bangs and a rather _healthy_ body that she was, clearly, not afraid to flaunt. She had relentlessly and truly shamelessly been flirting with Jaemin for the past few weeks whenever he’d come get Renjun, and Jaemin being the ever loyal loving boyfriend he is informed him right away.

Today she wore a short skirt showing much of her thighs and long legs and her top fit just a bit too tight. She leaned closer to Jaemin, unable to take a hint she smiled and giggled and talked away to an obviously disinterested Jaemin. 

Renjun offered a small closed mouth smile as he approached. He just caught the tail end of whatever the girl was saying.

“Yeah so anyways, maybe oppa can give me his Kakao and we can talk? I’d really like to get to know you more... intimately.” Her lips moved she smiled so confidently with the rows of white teeth and deep burgundy lip tint framing her beautiful smile.

Renjun also offered her a smile which she blatantly ignored in favor of gazing sweetly at Jaemin. 

“Yeah, uhh... sorry Minseo. We have to get going now.” Jaemin said bluntly. He pushed himself off of the hood of his car dropped his cigarette and stepped on it.

“My name is Jisoo and-“

She was abruptly cut off when Jaemin grabbed Renjun by the waist and hoisted him up to the hood of his car and pressed their lips together hastily. The younger rolled his eyes to himself and cupped the older’s cheeks. He relaxed at the taste of chewing gum and cigarettes and the cold metal of the lip ring sliding against his lips.

Any other day Renjun would be embarrassed to be kissed dirty and groped like this in front of his entire school but momentarily he couldn’t care less. He loved the attention they were getting with the few woots and wolf whistles flying left and right. He could hear the splutter of Minjoo or Heesoo or whatever her name was. 

Jaemin pulled away first and Renjun tried to chase his lips but stopped short when he heard his gravely sexy voice. “Sorry Minseo but I’m really not interested.”

She made a angry sound and huffed. She rolled her eyes and stuck her nose in the air before strutting away. Renjun just giggled.

“I adore you and all but was there really a need to feel me up in front of my whole school.” Renjun was far from upset. More amused, but he playfully glared at his boyfriend and twirled a lock of candy floss that sat right at Jaemin’s neck in between his fingers. 

Jaemin’s response was to naughtily slip his tongue back into Renjun’s parted lips and lick deep into his mouth, eliciting sweet moans from the younger. He pressed their bodies closer together and they melted into one another. Jaemin pulled away once again and left their foreheads pressed together. “I missed you, baby.”

“I missed you too, nana.” 

Their sweet moments where the entire world disappeared and it was only two of them in the entire galaxy. Love and adoration piled with contentment filled Renjun’s chest and he filled so full yet so light. Featherlight, like he could float. In their little bubble nothing could hurt them or come between them and no one could ever stop them.

Ok, well, maybe the teacher that was speed walking up to them. His glasses slipping down his nosebridge and a permanent scowl set on his face. Jaemin giggled and set Renjun down and both of them hurried into the car.

“Huang Renjun!” He yelled but his voice was drowned out by Jaemin starting up the engine and the car radio playing a loud song. They were out of the parking lot before that teacher could even get near the car. 

They laughed until their stomachs hurt, until they were breathless and red faced. These were the type of memories that they would cherish and remember forever. And Renjun couldn’t wait to spend forever with Jaemin.

They drove for a while in silence and Renjun sat back comfortably when he realized they weren’t going to either his house or Jaemin’s apartment. He gazed lovingly at Jaemin who held his hand in his so delicately and pressed sweet kissed to the back of it.

“Have I ever told you that you’re pretty sexy when you drive?” Renjun broke the silence, the adoration never once leaving his eyes. He giggled once Jaemin turned to him with an amused smirk.

“Really now? Only when I’m driving? Is this your way of telling me you want me to take you on drives more often?”

“Maybe...” he said teasingly. Renjun began playing with Jaemin’s fingers, tracing hearts on the back of his hand and stroking his wrist. “You’re also sexy when you’re dancing. And when you’re working out. And when you just come out of the shower. And when do that thing with you’re tongue-“

“Ok ok that’s enough.” Jaemin smiled widely and couldn’t contain his bubbling laughter. He shook his head fondly at his boyfriend and squeezed their interlocked hands together.  
  


They drove for longer. Renjun figures that they’re were going on an adventure, something that they did quite often and he didn’t wanna spoil the surprise for himself. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Jaemin began, he sent a concerned look over Renjun, who was far from being even remotely tired. School was long and annoying and boring but he felt energized as soon as he saw his favorite person.

“No... not really. Why?”

“Well,” He started. He looked seriously and Renjun and continued, “You’ve been running through my mind-“

“Oh my god! Gag!” Renjun threw his head back and laughed loudly. “You did not just say that! You’re so silly, Nana!”

They finally arrived at their destination. Which actually right now just looked like the middle of nowhere. But Renjun trusted his boyfriend enough to know that he wouldn’t be slaughtered and left to rot in the middle of nowhere.

“No but really? You’re not tired are you? We’re gonna have to walk for a few minutes.” He announced a little nervously, Jaemin got out and locked the car and then bit his already chapped lips. “Damn maybe I should’ve asked first, I’m sorry I-“

Renjun cut him off with a chaste peck to his lips, “it’s fine babe. I can walk. I’m really not tired.” They twined their fingers and Jaemin gave him the beautiful smile he loved so much. They walked down a little path with grass that looked quite trampled on, healthy trees and their beautiful foliage canopied everything and the fresh air made Renjun sigh with contentment. He allowed Jaemin to guide him, pulling him ever so slightly whenever he’d get distracted by something particularly interesting such as little mushrooms growing on trees or even little woodland creatures, he could’ve sworn he saw a deer and even a little fox scurry by.

He smiled to himself, they weren’t even really doing anything but he was already enjoying himself so much, he wished he had brought a camera. Instead, he pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture of their laced fingers, albeit a bit blurry he liked it a lot. 

The sun had already begun to set and filtered the colors and made everything glow in a more ethereal way, everything looked so magical and it was moments like this where Renjun believed more and more in magic. In this moment all him problems faded away, he didn’t worry about the paper he still hasn’t written, or the test he hadn’t studied for yet. He didn’t worry about his social studies grade falling or the fact that he’d have to start applying to colleges soon. He was happy right now, and no one could take that away.

He tugged on Jaemin’s arm and when he turned around Renjun stood on his tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips, bracing his palms agains the taller’s chest and leaning into him. Hands secured around his lower back, in a small hug. He pulled away and pressed his head into Jaemin’s shoulder. “I love you so much, Nana. Thank you for doing this for me.” 

“Baby we’re not even there yet. You sure you’re ok?”

“I’m absolutely fine. I’m just so happy right here... with you.”

“Aww baby, I love you too. But we gotta go, the sun is setting and my surprise will be ruined.” He tousled his hair a little and smiled down at hit little boyfriend. 

The walked for a little longer until the got to a clearing, there was a patch of neatly trimmed grass surrounded by lovely looking flowers and a picnic blanket spread in the middle, a few pillows and other things spread on top.

Renjun heard himself gasp, “Nana, it’s beautiful.”

Jaemin turned to him and smiled widely, “I hope you like it.”

“I love it.”

They sat down and Renjun finally got a moment to enjoy all that Jaemin packed in the picnic basket that sat atop everything else. There were a few sandwiches and some fruits, some cola and juice and a whole lot of candy. He even saw a container of cake and he got exited. His eyes caught a shiny packet and he reached in to grab it, he realized it was a few packets of condoms and he blushed furiously.

“Nana! You perv!” He threw them at his boyfriends chest and covered his red face with his hands, embarrassed tears gathered at his eyes and he could feel himself giggle. 

“What? I didn’t pack these!” He exclaimed loudly, he probably scared all the small animals away with his volume, he blushed and tossed them back into the picnic basket. “Goddamn Mark!”

“I hate all of you.” Renjun giggled. His face finally started going back to its normal color and he shook his head fondly.

“He must’ve slipped them in here while I was gone... little snake.” 

They ate and the sun finally set. The stars came out and the moon glittered down on them. If Renjun thought that the sunset glow was ethereal now everything was simply breathtakingly celestial. He turned to his boyfriend who was bathed in the moonlight, his skin illuminated with the glow and his cotton candy hair looked even more gorgeous. 

“You look magical.” Was what Renjun accidentally spluttered, and his boyfriend turned to him with his celebrity smile. He didn’t say anything but only stared, something that Renjun had to get used to rather early on in their relationship. His intense staring made Renjun shy. 

“If I look magical, words can’t begin to express how astoundingly wondrous you look.”

Renjun leaned forward and pressed his lips to his boyfriends in a more heated kiss, maybe they would be using the condoms after all.

He sat on top of Jaemin’s stomach and leaned down to kiss him deeper and harder, the older boy pressed his fingers into his hips, kneading carefully and gently. His fingers slipped under his shirt momentarily and Renjun shivered ever so slightly. He hastily kissed him harder and bit at his lips, pulling teasingly at the lip ring.

Renjun pulled away to remove his shirt when something caught his eye. Out of the darkness and out of the the trees and grass around them, seemingly millions of fireflies glowed and twinkled as bright as the stars. All around them. And everything just became that much more perfect.

“Nana look!” He exclaimed, like a child seeing the insects for the first time, the thrill in his voice made Jaemin smile, his heart filled with so much happiness watching his boyfriend’s eyes fill with such wonder and excitement.

He slid himself off of his boyfriend and laid next to him, resting his head on Jaemin’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his middle and Jaemin wrapped him up in a blanket and his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Renjun started up at the beautiful stars, enjoying the moment just that much more.

  
“Thank you. I needed this.” 

“Anything for you, darling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad to finally get this out of my files. It’s been there since early March. Don’t worry about the ones that have been there for almost a year tho👀👀... Please tell me what you think down in the comments. I thrive off of positive vibes from readers. ❤️.


End file.
